


Beginners Guide To Oc Creation

by Gallowscumbrage



Category: Beginner's Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallowscumbrage/pseuds/Gallowscumbrage
Summary: Just something for those who need some tips on character creation





	1. INTRODUCTION

        Hello there Lads, Lasses, in between, or none at all, to the BEGINNERS GUIDE TO OC CREATION!! Now as you know Ocs are a tricky thing to create; some are good, some are bad, and Most are down right atrocious but all can be edited to be great! With a bit of time and a few strangers help will be a blessing.

This guide might help a bit as well!


	2. PERFECTION IS A LIE! FLAWS ARE GREAT!!

Now to start off this chapter with one simple major fact that applies to everyone in both Reality and Fiction!

_**NOBODY IS PERFECT!** _

Everybody has flaws ranging from the following; mental issues, self esteem problems, physical/mental Scarring, physical deformities, emotional trauma, urges, anxiety, PTSD, lack/abundance of confidence, Social issues, past issues, depression, peaked in high school, addictions, etc.

If your oc is "miss pretty pretty princess oh I'm so perfect and nothing can harm me" scrap them completely and start with a blank slate. Ocs like that is a big red blinged out bullseye for hate and slander there might be a few that like them that's because they don't want you to hate them. Nobody likes someone that is without flaw it makes them uncomfortable as well as rps, if you get shot in the head you're dead you don't just magically spring back to life (unless your a life player then fuck the guy that shot you).

People are not perfect, you're not perfect, and its fucking obvious I'm not perfect so in turn your Oc isn't perfect. Flaws are what make a character relate able to those viewing them and for those creating them. But don't go too crazy on the bad parts of their life put in one or two lets take my baby Okeus Hames (Batim) for example:

 

> Okeus never had his own TV show unlike most toons. Once the studio created him and his brother Ahone the Angel, they both were then given to a traveling circus knowing that the ringleader would be kind to them. They traveled the world preforming death defying aerial and acrobatic acts before millions of onlookers, they called their act “Horns and Halos”.  The two were beloved by many and known all around the world as the Hell and Heaven duo, the brothers were inseparable. But as the years passed by the old kind ringleader passed away and the Circus was then passed down to his Son, Mallory, who saw Okeus only for his grotesque looks. The wicked son then turned the kind Circus into a Freak Show caging the unsightly to show to the public like animals at a zoo. Ahone was spared this fate and continued preforming his section of the act but Okeus was not so lucky, he was stripped bare, chained in an iron collar and shackles, caged, and labeled as ‘Lucifer’. For years Okeus suffered abuse at the hands of Mallory and from the onlookers that once cheered for him now hissed and spat in his direction. He lost everything; his dignity, his title, his and his arm to the wicked boy’s fury. His once booming overjoyed  room filling personality slipped away and was replaced with a weak, jumpy, over apologetic shell of his former glory.  
>    
>  Ahone felt sorrow for his brother’s fate and vowed to free his sibling, in the dark of night the angel stole the keys to the cages and unlocked every single one setting everyone free. As Ahone unlocked Okeus’s cage Mallory had awoken and screeched with fury alerting the brothers causing them to flee into the forest with the boy not far behind. As the two ran a gun shot rang out and Ahone crumpled to the ground gasping for breath as blood flowed from the hole in his chest. Okeus held his dying brother in his arms trying to stop the bleeding but alas it was too late. The demon was over come with sorrow as he keened into the night sky not caring whomever was listening.  
>    
>   His anguished cries were heard by campers at summer camp for young toons nearby. The campers followed the sound to the sobbing broken demon clutching his brother’s lifeless form his lap and arm drenched in blood. The campers took pity on Okeus aiding him to bury his brother and leading him back to the camp. There he was fed, clothed, consoled, and adored by the children.
> 
> Days passed and Okeus moved in with one of the volunteers at the camp, a kind rabbit named Tavron. For now he is currently unemployed staying with the kind rabbit till he finds a job and a place to live. But during the time with Tavron he has taken to baking as a way to cope with his past. Just to create sweet pastries brings him joy as does watching the joy on the faces of the people who enjoy them. To this day he still feels responsible for his brother’s death and it haunts him every night in his dreams but he is coping from the trauma of his past with Tavron's help.

Okeus has PTSD and a disability but he is coping with it and getting help from a friend, he sometimes takes a step forward only to take two steps back but that's how he grows to overcome them. Don't let the flaws take over unless they are physically unable to overcome them without help so get them help. If someone close to your character dies don't make a mountain out of a mole hill, sure its awful but life moves on.


	3. PHYSICAL OUTLOOK

        The same theme of chapter 2 applies here, total body perfection is a lie. 

Magazines are photo shopped, Barbie had plastic surgery, and anime isn't real.

Body types are like special snowflakes there isn't just one type out there. You could have a plump butter-biscuit, an anorexic bone bag, a flat chested flat ass, a busty darling, a flat chested booty buster, a flat assed busty, a string bean twig boy, a buff chicken legged hunk, the list is endless of possibilities! But with each comes with wardrobe malfunctions.

If they are plump how hard is it finding clothing to fit, is their bust unwilling to be contained so finding bra's a hassle, but if they are of normal body type then they should have no problems except getting their coat caught in the car door.

Now as well hair is considered an "clear to be crazy" zone. That is not so true (not so much with anime characters just don't go too nuts) try looking up hairstyles and put yourself in the character's shoes. What would they like, what would they die then be done, what would they normally do with their hair. As well don't forget the possibilities of malfunctions with the chosen style.


	4. NOT EVERY CHARACTER CAN GO EVERYWHERE

        This seems to be the major problem with Oc's these days. Characters from totally different places going where they shouldn't. My little pony in Death note, Creepypasta in PowerPuff Girls, Fnaf in Sonic, the list KEEPS GROWING AND ITS PAINFUL!

If your character is a pony IT STAYS IN MY LITTLE PONY it doesn't go prance around in Sleepy Hollow! It different if its just a joke fic but doing it as a major thing is just annoying and stupid. If its an au then go ahead.

bUT KEEP THEM IN THEIR RECEPTIVE UNIVERSE!!


	5. GET YOUR OWN FUCKING IDEAS!!

        Its hard to think up an oc on the spot buT GOING OUT AND STEALING ANOTHER PERSON'S OC OR A CANNON CHARACTER AND MAKING THEM YOUR OWN IS UNACCEPTABLE!! 

Its a dick move and it is illegal, plagiarism is a crime no matter what. Don't just cheat and take someone else's idea, if you are really that desperate ask someone who creates oc's for an oc or go out and search for those selling characters. Especially if they are a fusion. FUSIONS DON'T COUNT AS DIFFERENT CHARACTERS! If they are a different species but have the same qualities as someone else's character THEY ARE A COPY AND NEED TO BE ELIMINATED!

Sorry if this is offending anyone but seriously..

DON'T BE A DICK!

MAKE YOUR OWN OC!


End file.
